Skeletons in the dark story two: Trickery
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Red, Underfell Sans, sneaks out for a bit only to find a group who take in those that need a safe place to escape from their previous lives. He decides to join them believing he will protect his brother. Things don't go in the way of just being good. Soon the Fell part of him shows and things could really get messy. Halloween! WARNING: Gore, Blood, and Death.


Red, Underfell Sans, wakes up early in the morning. He turns to glance around before getting up. He heads around looking around the house. He notices his brother sleeping on the couch. He turns away knowing that Edge, Underfell Papyrus, has had a long night. He turns away wanting sometime outside. He goes past the fencing and goes around in the field with a few hills. He finds some fun in jumping from hills to see how far he can go. He runs towards a larger one only to skid to a stop.

A group possibly from another part of the land has appeared. They look like they're possibly Tale or Swap monsters. They look at his collar and seem to know the meaning of protection promised with it.

After all a weaker monster in a Fell type environment wear a collar given by their protector. They are expected to serve and do what the protector asks in exchange for protection in a harsh world.

Red got lucky since he has his brother. He knows that in secret his brother has a softer side. He doesn't mind slightly arguing with his brother even if he usually loses. He glances down to the collar realizing that he could have a chance at a safer life for his brother. He could go to where he won't be putting his brother at risk. He takes off the collar tossing it to the ground. His eyes narrowing in seriousness as he stares at the group.

One of the group approaches him as Red stays where he is. "What's your name?"

"Sans. But you can call me Red." Red explains and his arm is gently taken. He is brought to the group who head off across a field towards where they are staying. He notes that it's a big group working on a farm.

It sits far enough from the Fell area for the workers to feel safe. It has decent crop and animal growth. It also seems to be all organically done. They aren't seen using any chemicals. It has two barns for some reason.

Red is taken to the house where he finds a human getting off the phone.

The human looks up. She has blonde hair tied in a ponytail, navy blue blue eyes, and in a black female dress suit. "And who is this?" She inquires looking Red over.

"He's a Fell monster. One who had a protector." One of the group that found Red explain. "He seemed to be goofing around at the edge of the border. He threw his collar to the ground to show he didn't want to be with his protector anymore."

"I don't blame him." The woman gets up. "Who knows what that protector did to him." She moves closer and Red keeps quiet about how good Edge is to him.

Red almost tells her how he was trying this way as a way to protect his brother.

"Don't worry. You're safe here." The woman assures him. "My name is Misty. I run the place. Our workers are those who need a place to stay. We let them stay in exchange for their work on the farm. Let me show you around. You'd be good for helping us patrol if you want."

"Thank you." Red follows the woman named Misty.

Misty takes him to one of the barns. She opens it to reveal many beds placed on the bottom and higher floors. "We don't have enough rooms in the house. So we had this become where our workers sleep. We do have night patrols by those who prefer the night. If you do decide to stay, and be either on patrols or working around the farm, then you'll be sleeping here. Well provide you with food too. So, what do you think?" She turns to him.

"It's actually pretty good." Red admits to her with a nod. "I'd be happy to help with patrols." He secretly picked that one because it seemed like less work.

"Great! Then come. Let's get you acquainted with the rest." Misty leads him towards the fenced areas. "Here is where we let the animals roam around." She gestures to a few pigs, horses and cows. "We only have have so many animals. Closer to the other barn we do have a chicken coop with chickens. Our animals have names. As you stay here you'll be able to recognize them by the coloured bands they have. The pigs names are Betty, Kelly, and Frank. The cows names are Dahlia, Rocky, Snowball, and Spots. The horses are Yasmin, Tiger-Lilly, and River."

Red nods to this as he listens.

"You'll get to know them better soon enough." Misty takes him to the chicken coop. She looks at quite a few of the chickens running around beyond the fence. "The chickens we have quite a few. Star, Zinc, Comet, Kali, Gordy, Tristan, Lovebug, and Daisy. The few chicks we let hatch haven't been given names yet. We're waiting until we can tell them apart easier."

"Makes sense." Red agrees and he is brought to the fields.

"Here we grow grain, potatoes, tomatoes, pumpkins, corn, strawberries, carrots, grapes, and even lettuce." Misty let's him know. "Every worker has their own section and job. It makes it easier for if help is needed. They know who to find or call for said help."

"Handy." Red responds.

"I work in the house though any mothers, young ones, or those that need it more are allowed into the extra bedrooms in the house. The house also has bathrooms with showers. There are outhouses planted all around in certain locations. We just offer showers in the house. Helps keep track of who's going in. We don't want to use up too much water."

"Yeah."

"So that sums it up. There's not much else to say." Misty smiles at him. "Go ahead. Get yourself comfortable and acquainted. At lunch and before the sun starts to go down is the next times for patrols."

"Thank you." Red spears and the two share goodbyes. He heads back to the barn and curls up for a nap. He opens his eyes to finding himself looking to Edge. "Boss?"

Edge reaches down and grabs him by the back of the hoodie. He lifts the other into the air and glares at him. He begins speaking... Though for some reason Red can't hear anything.

It was like a mute button was pressed.

This goes on for a few moments then Edge seems to finish speaking.

Edge looks almost expectantly at Red who's eyes are starting to want to close.

Red tries to speak yet nothing comes out. He closes his eyes that grow heavier. He opens his eyes to see the roof of the barn. He teleports outside. He notices that its time for the patrol. He heads over to the group. "Sorry for missing the one patrol. You could have woken me. Boss did when I worked with him."

A monster looks sympathetic at him. "You are adjusting. And you looked like you needed that nap. You don't need to worry about your old boss. You're not with him anymore." The monster then turns. "Okay, Everyone! Time to move out."

So the group follows the monster as they go to the patrol.

A female of the group approaches Red who turns to her as they walk. "Hi. My name is Susan." She greets the other.

"Call me Red." Red greets with friendliness.

"Nice to meet you." Susan nods. "I was like you once. My family thought that since I was a girl that I couldn't take care of myself. They refused to teach me anything important. Just how to be a good servant. Then let me be handed off to a protector. I escaped when running an errand. I was taken into this place. I wanted to be on patrol to help protect those that helped me. After patrols make sure threats stay away, find any possible passing through beings that might need help, and checking for any traps or signs of trouble. On my first patrol the one I served tried to get me back. Though I learned to stand up for myself. Everyone had my back. So don't worry."

"I'm not worried." Red assures her. "I only had a protector because I have only one HP."

"I heard about that. A rare condition where HP isn't where it should be." Susan nods thoughtfully.

"That's right. I'm just used to my low HP so I don't even think of it."

The two turn however as they hear a hiss.

There is a calico and white cat monster standing in farmers clothes.

Red notices another farm. He watches as the one leading the patrol approaches the cat.

The cat monster is reinforced as others hurry to join her. "You hooligans!" She hisses. "You're nothing but those who use Misty's kindness! Troublemakers! I don't know how she puts up with you! I have those who agree with me working for me. After all you can only trust certain beings. Not everyone!"

Red may not have known these beings for long, but he can't just do nothing as good beings with hearts of gold are insulted. His mind flashes to the collar which is where he gets an idea. "I have to do something." He turns running off. He doesn't want to give away his teleporting ability yet. He worries some might worry he teleported somewhere to report to someone. He can hear them talking as he leaves.

"Do you think he's going back?"

"It's a possibility."

"Well I hope so! One less hooligan to deal with!"

Red ignores the argument that starts. He makes it out of sight. He finally teleports to the area he left his collar in. He looks around and spots it. He dashes to it and puts it back on. He even flicks a finger off of the surface. He heads back into the Fell area. He spots the one he's looking for.

One of Doggos cousins. He acts a bit more dog like though can speak. He absolutely hates Edge since the other had foiled too many of his schemes. So he has tried to attack and kill Red in revenge before to try to hurt Edge.

Red smirks and moves closer gaining the attention of the dog who growls.

"You." The dog raises up and smiles wide. "It seems that you have a death wish."

"Ha!" Red laughs at him. "Like you can catch me."

"You lazy shit. You can't outrun me. And this time your brother won't be here to save you." The dog snaps at Red who quickly moves out of the way.

"I don't need him to outrun a stupid dog like you." Red turns dashing away as the dog snarls furiously. He can hear the dog chasing him as he continues to run. "Perfect." He whispers as he keeps going. He may be lazy but he is fast. He leads the dog towards the living area of those that dared to say such things about nice monsters. He runs past some who are working who jump.

Screams ring out as the dog starts to attack.

Red almost laughs at seeing the chaos. He can't believe that the dog actually took the bait to think that the group was sheltering him.

They are trying to take down the much stronger monster and others are running.

Red goes for one of the nearby monsters. He summons a pointed bone in one hand. He attacks the cat that he had met leading him to realize how this group sees the other group. He comes up behind the cat monster pointed bone to the throat. "This hooligan is going to make you regret what you all think of the others." He stabs the cat monster in the throat letting go as the body becomes dust. He then goes after those that are fleeing. He jumps on one of them spinning them around. He slams the pointed bone down into the others chest. He pulls it out as the monster falls limp. He feels a thrill watching the monster turn to dust. He glances to the dog monster.

The dog monster grabs ahold of a smaller humans head tearing it off of the body. The monster then lets the head drop turning to a tabby cat monster. Leaping onto the cat monster only to tear off an ear sending blood to splatter onto a charging monster.

The charging monster comes to a stop and stumbles back shaking his head. His face had gotten hit with the blood.

"Who knew this would be so thrilling!" Red chuckles to himself quietly with a wide smirk. "It's so amazing! Why didn't I do something like this sooner!?"

The dog attacks the monster that had gotten blood on the face, after tearing the cat monsters throat out.

The monster falls back with a yelp of surprise and a scream that's cut short; as the teeth are dug into his throat.

Red turns and chases after another fleeing being. He wants to rejoin the killing again.

This time a human becomes Reds target for death.

Red grabs the human from behind pulling them close. He stabs them right in the heart then drops them leaving the bone in their chest. He does this to another two humans. He stands over one with a bone in the chest. He glances to the dog, to make sure that he hasn't been noticed, seeing that the other is distracted with those fighting against him. He watches as the dog kills more and more while being struck by attacks. He only watches wanting to see the deaths of those with true evil thoughts. He sees those on this farm as all with evil thoughts due to being mean to the kind beings on the other farm. He turns away, before he is caught watching, and takes the bone out of the dead humans chest. He runs after another figuring just one more can't hurt. He chases after yet another human.

The human spins around to face him. "You. This is your doing." She gasps in realization and Red nods in confirmation.

"Yup. Maybe next time you'll think twice about being so rude to nice beings. I've heard from another member how you all feel about those nice beings on the other farm. Don't try to hide it." Red chuckles as he can't stop smirking. He doesn't give the human a chance to respond. "Oh this is all so thrilling!" He starts to advance as the human starts to back away.

"You're a psycho!" The human shouts at him and prepares to dodge the pointed bone in his hand.

Red summons a bone from under her impaling her on it. He laughs at the sight. "I'm very crafty. I have more than one bone." He stabs her in. The chest making her lose her life faster than just one bone. He lets the bones vanish then he sneaks away. He walks along head high as he goes when he thinks he's safe. He can't wait to tell the others that their troubles are over with. "I win." He says to himself softly in victory.

The dog had noticed him leaving and has chased after him. He comes from behind the skeleton and snaps down on his neck.

Red gasps in pain at the sudden attack. He tries to get free seeing his HP dropping fast. He doesn't get free and his body turns to dust leaving his sweater and collar.

The dog smirks and picks up the collar wanting to show Edge to gloat. He doesn't think even for a second that this decision will get him killed. He looks up hearing Edge call out looking for Red. He watches as Edge appears then turns to spot him. "Look what I did!" He stands tall and proud.

Edge narrows his eyes and roars in rage. He summons tone of bones under the dog.

The dog is even hit in the soul. He starts turning to dust while trying to resist it.

Edge spreads his brothers dust on said brothers favourite jacket. He takes the jacket and the collar. "You'll now regret that choice of taking down my brother."

The dog turns to dust and Edge makes his bones vanish.

A gust of wind blows the dust away.

Edge turns away not caring about that. He looks to the last remaining items of his brother. He can't stop the tears. "I'm sorry. I wasn't there to protect you." He sobs trying to not be too loud. "I'll do my best for you. I promise."


End file.
